Dragon Ball Z: Goku's Sacrifice
by CrimsonFlare121
Summary: A brief one-shot detailing the event. Cell, not the Raditz one.


The enormously swollen, bloated figure of Semi-Perfect Cell laughed maniacally, counting down the remaining seconds before he self-destructed and took the Earth with him. At his feet, Gohan, a Super Saiyan 2, unquestionably the strongest warrior in the universe, with strength far beyond anything Cell could hope to match, uselessly pounded the ground, sobbing and whimpering incoherently. Everybody was counting on him, his father, his friends, the whole planet. He had had the power do save them all, to gloriously triumph over the villainous bio-mechanical android, where even his father had failed. If only he had destroyed Cell instead of toying with him like a fool! Instead, he was prostrated at the abomination's feet, with all the power in the world but no way to use it.

Though Cell was beaten, he was going out with a bang, and the fact that Cell would also die with the Earth was cold comfort to the devastated Gohan. His Pyrrhic victory brought him no shred of satisfaction, only the tantalizing vision of what might have been. If only he could have controlled his arrogance and brutality, the desire to see Cell suffer for all his crimes, if only he had listened to his father! He had been given the tremendous burden of safeguarding all the lives on Earth, he had held their fates in his hands. He had possessed the ability to bring salvation and peace to them all. And he had thrown away his chance to end the horror, had squandered it vaingloriously gloating and displaying his overwhelming superiority. Gohan bitterly recalled a passage he had studied at his mother's behest: "Pride goes before the fall". If only he had heeded that saying. Hunching over, helpless to stop Cell as he continued his macabre countdown, he could only huddle on the ground and sob in powerless dread of the Earth's impending destruction.

Goku stood with the rest of the Z-Fighters, watching the terrifying scene unfold before their helpless eyes. He had tried to persuade Gohan to end the fight after he displayed his clear superiority, but his once-obedient and filial boy had defied him, his judgment clouded by the emotions and instincts his transformation had unlocked. And now Cell was poised to destroy them all, with the greatest warriors on Earth could only gasp and shudder, paralyzed by their inability to intervene and frozen in horrible anticipation. He was their leader, at whose behest they even attended the Cell Games, because of whom they had suffered at the hands of the Cell Juniors. So now, as their leader, it fell to him to resolve the situation, to wondrously produce triumph from despair, materialize victory from the jaws of defeat.

For eighteen years, he had fought in the name of virtue and right, for his friends and for the helpless innocents. He had laid his life on the line countless times, and even lost in against his brother; he had endured unimaginable pain and suffering, faced down inconceivable villains and surmounted unthinkable obstacles. Yet at the end, he had emerged victorious time and time again. As the years past and his record grew, his friends and family began to view him as the ultimate hero, the invincible savior who would always deliver them in times of need. There came a day that Goku realized that he was the protector of Earth, that literally billions of lives rested on his strength and ability to win. The responsibility was crushing, the world literally in his hands, dependent on him. But now, facing a villain even he had been unable to defeat, he had seen his son take his place, had witnessed Gohan shoulder the burden that he had been unable to bear, and succeed beyond Goku's wildest expectations. He thought he would explode with pride for his son. But in the end, Gohan's power and it's accompanying arrogance proved to be a fatal error. Cell, no longer capable of winning, decided to forsake his own life and at least deny his foe the satisfaction of victory. But if Cell was willing to lay down his life for ultimate triumph, then matching him was the least Goku could do.

He turned, face grimly set, taking in the fearful expressions of the Z-Fighters. In desperation, they turned to him, silently pleading for their leader to magically solve the horrifying dilemma.

"What is it Goku? Do you have a plan or something?" Krillin, his oldest and dearest friend, took the initiative, ready as always to follow his lead.

Goku's face lightened, his furrowed brow relaxing, and a beatific smile formed on his face. Sparkles of golden energy, life-energy, filled the air, emanating from Goku.

"What? What d'you want us to do?" Krillin asked again, his voice filled with a nameless, unidentifiable dread. In his heart, he knew already what was to happen, but his conscious mind rejected it, shoving the horrible realization deep back into his subconscious.

Straightening, still smiling, Goku spoke: "Listen, there's not much time left, and I can only think of one way to save the Earth now."

Krillin gasped, and Piccolo replied, his gruff voice laced with uncharacteristic bafflement: "What are you talking about?"

Future Trunks, his voice tinged with dread, interjected: "No, don't! I think I know what you have planned Goku. You don't have to do this!" His voice rose in desperation as the golden twinkles intensified, and Goku raised his hands. His left opened, as if bidding the Z-Fighters farewell, while his right clenched in a fist, his index and middle fingers extended, and rose to touch his forehead.

Goku spoke again, his voice serene and composed. The voice of a man resigned to his death. "Goodbye, friends."

Vegeta turned, taking notice for the first time, and comprehending the situation in an instant, was stunned, only being able to gasp in astonishment. Tien and Yamcha could only stand stunned and mute, disbelieving their own eyes and ears. Krillin, his conscious having finally accepted the veracity of his subconscious's realization, implored his friend frantically: "Goku, wait! Don't leave us!"

"Ten more seconds and the Earth will be gone! I guess we'll call the game a draw." Cell's maniacal laughter continued to fill the air, as he gloated and taunted Gohan for his helplessness and despair.

With the distinctive hissing _whoosh_ of Instant Transmission, Goku vanished, leaving the Z-Fighters again in a universal state of astonished horror. Krillin, again the only one able to speak through his distress, shouted and extended his hand uselessly at the empty space once Goku had just occupied. "NOOOOOOO!"

Goku materialized just in front of his son, between him and Cell. A startled Gohan cut off his sobs and jerked his head up, failing to comprehend his father's actions. Cell, equally startled, ceased his taunting countdown and gaped in surprise. Stepping forward, Goku placed his left hand on Cell's grossly engorged form, right hand still poised to use Instant Transmission. Glancing down at the huddled figure of his son, Goku smiled reassuringly. "Hey, you put up a good fight, Gohan. I'm proud of you."

Gohan, still crouched and uncomprehending, could only manage; "What? Daddy?"

"Take care of your mother for me. She needs you. Tell her that I had to do this, Gohan."

Abruptly, Gohan deduced his father's intentions. Like the others, he could only gasp and gape in shock, horror writ large on his youthful countenance.

Goku, his gaze halcyon, gave his son his trademark grin, light and carefree. He enunciated his last words, imparting within them all the love and pride he felt for his eldest son. "Goodbye, my son."

Cell, now also cognizant of Goku's intentions, flailed his arms frantically at seeing his machinations go to waste. "No, don-"

With the characteristic _hiss-whoosh_, Goku, the distended Cell with him, vanished. Gohan leapt forward too late, screaming in vain after his father, "No, come back!"

Son Goku, the hero, living legend, and protector of the Earth, was gone.


End file.
